After School
by Bane-Dane
Summary: The Rikkaidai tennis team can't have practice everyday afterschool. So, what happens when everyone's busy, and Niou has to babysit Kirihara? These definatly aren't going to to be normal after school days.
1. Day 1: Arguments

A/N: I definatly have to thank the older of my younger brothers for this one. Yesterday, I happened to get extemely angry at him. My mom was giving my youngest brother a spelling test. Like how you say the word and then give a sentace with the word in in. I started and then my brother went. But no worries. We're now getting along.

Also, this story is my first continous story. So, YA ME! I FINALLY CREATED A SERIES!!! I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own Prince of Tennis, stuff like what happens in this story would happen.

* * *

It was a boring day after school for two Rikkaidai students. There wasn't any after school practice and all of the elder regulars had somewhere to be or something to do, except Niou. The unlucky! Trickster had to babysit Kirihara. So, unlucky! Trickster had to watch Kirihara so, why not bring him to his house? It's not like anything bad could happen there? Right? Right?

And so, there they were, Kirihara and Niou were having a staring contest for lack of better things to do. They had just made it past the ten minute mark when Kirihara blinked, and Nioh claimed victory for their battle.

"Niou-sempai, what are we going to do now? I'm bored and you aren't exactly my favorite sempai," Kirihara complained. The two had finished their homework and anything else that didn't involve interaction with the other until they started their staring contest.

"I don't know. Why don't you go watch Dora the Explorer or something. You're six, right?" Niou began flipping through a random magazine that was on a nearby table.

"I'm thirteen sempai," Kirihara rolled his eyes at that comment," And I prefer Lazy Town not Dora the Explorer. That show's for little kids."

Looking over his magazine, Niou raised an eyebrow to his kouhai's comment," And Lazy Town's not for little kids?"

"Shut up, Lazy Town happens to be a very interesting show with fun songs to sing along to," Kirihara said to defend his show.

"Whatever, I'm just saying its a little kids show. If I were you, I would have picked Go, Diego, Go over Lazy Town," Niou threw his magazine to the side, expecting a long debate over children shows.

"No way! Go, Diego, Go is only about rescuing animals!"

"And what exactly is wrong about rescuing animals?"

"It's just weird okay. Let's leave it at that," Kirihara went to pick up Niou's discarded magazine but said trickster got right on it….Literally.

"Not so fast, brattling. You also learn about the animals they're rescuing. It's an educational show unlike Lazy Town," Niou smirked ready for his big finale," Besides, I think I saw you on one episode. It was titled 'Saving the Stupid Red-Eyed Demon of Rikkaidai'." Satisfied with his retort, Niou waited patiently for Kirihara's response but wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Ditch. Niou-sempai fell in a ditch," Kirihara replied.

Smirking, Niou replied, "Ocean. Kirihara drowned in the ocean."

"Shark. Niou was killed by a shark!"

"Train. Kirihara was hit by a train!"

"Tracks. Niou was hit by a train on the train tracks!!"

"Lightning. Kirihara was struck by lightning!!"

"Flood. The two of you will drown in a flood if you don't tone it down," Niou's mother said coming into the room, a bag of groceries under one of her arms, and a stern look on her face.

The two teammates took a short glance at each other and burst out laughing when Niou's mother left to put the groceries away. After each of their death sentences their smiles had grown larger and larger until they had finally started laughing at the end….

Then the two were back to their staring contest. Until…

"I won again, brattling. Now you have to buy me Go, Diego, Go on DVD, and you have to watch it with me. Also, no Lazy Town for a month. The only show you can watch is my favorite show."

"NO!!!!! YOU'RE EVIL!!!!!"


	2. Day 2: Snooping

A/N: Second chapter! Woo hoo!!!! Thanks to my best friend for the idea for this one. At the end of lunch she told me a story about something two blonds did(not that I have anything against blonds). And with that story, came this. Enjoy the second chapter of this story or one-shot series. How the next chapter goes depends apon how this story goes. I'll have to see after I write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own Prince of Tennis, stuff like this would happen in the series.

* * *

Kirihara was bored. Not the normal kind of bored that most people have. No, this boredom was the effect of no tennis practice. Again. Yukimura-buchou had a scheduled doctor's appointment; Sanada-sempai was accompanying the buchou of the team; Yanagi-sempai was meeting up with his longtime friend, Inui Sadaharu; Mauri-sempai was getting more sugar; Yagyuu-sempai was going golfing, and Jackal-sempai….actually Kirihara didn't have a clue what Jackal-sempai was doing. What really mattered was that he was stuck with his trickster sempai. Again. He also had to go to his sempai's house. Again.

The only thing that would be different was that Niou had a Go, Diego, Go DVD that Kirihara had bought him. The younger boy had put off buying the DVD for as long as he could before Niou finally threatened to accompany him to buy it. Only then did he go out to the nearest DVD store and bought the newest one. His sempai had been pleased with the choice and couldn't wait to watch it….Well, Kirihara had guessed that Niou couldn't wait to watch it. All he had did was say,' Thanks brattling' and walked away.

During the walk to Niou's house, Kirihara had prayed and prayed that they wouldn't watch the Go, Diego, Go DVD. Unfortunately, they did watch it. There was also an episode on there called 'Saving the Stupid Red-Eyed Demon of Rikkaidai' and it did have the youngest member of Rikkai featured there. Strangely, Kirihara couldn't remember anything about that episode or even being on a kid's show. Kirihara ended up deciding that the producers of the show had memory erasing powers, like the heroes in super hero manga or the CIA.

Now, during the last episode of Go, Diego, Go, Niou fell asleep. Kirihara had tried everything to wake his sempai up when the episode finished. He had poked him, poked him, and poked him. Did I mention he poked him?

Deciding that his sempai wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Kirihara decided to do some snooping in his room. Quietly sneaking away, Kirihara tiptoed upstairs and quietly closed the door behind him. After checking Niou's closet, his dresser, and under his mattress, Kirihara couldn't find anything about his sempai he didn't already know. There wasn't anything remotely embarrassing that could be found. Even Niou's boxers were normal…..Not that Kirihara looked or anything. He really didn't.

"Brattling, where are you?" Niou's voice came from the stairs.

'Crap,' Kirihara quickly looked around the room to find a hiding spot,' Niou-sempai will kill me if he found me in here.'

"Yo, brattling, are you in here?" Niou knocked on the door several times.

'What am I going to do?' Kirihara thought fast and came up with this:

"Kirihara Akaya isn't here right now. Please leave you name number and a message after the beep."

……

"Don't worry its coming. The beep will come."

If you were in Niou's position you could hear rustling in the room while someone tried to find a hiding place. You could only guess that when the rustling stopped that the person had found a decent hiding place.

"Beep!"

"Hi this is Niou. Since you're not here right now, I'll come right into my room!"

Kicking his door, and breaking it off its hinges, Niou entered his room. Scanning said room quickly, the trickster couldn't tell where his little kouhai was hidden. But, when he looked closer, he could see, a barely visible, sock sticking out from under his bed. Niou, being the clever one, decided not to just call out Kirihara's name, and his hiding spot. Instead, he decided to get Kirihara to come out the "interesting way".

"Well, since Kirihara obviously isn't here, I'll just have to give away this Lazy Town DVD to someone else," Niou lied while he faked pulling out a DVD from a drawer which just happened to be '300'.

"LAZY TOWN!" Kirihara rolled out from under the bed and attacked Niou, expecting his favorite kid's show's DVD but couldn't find it. "Where's my DVD?"

"I lied," Niou jut rolled his eyes at Kirihara's stupidness.

"But….but….but," Kirihara gave Niou a puppy dog pout but the trickster was not swayed.

"Besides, why would I give you a Lazy Town DVD? You can't watch that show until the end of the month," Kirihara took the pout off his face when he realized it wasn't working.

"Masaharu Niou! What did you do to your door?!" Niou's mother had just arrived at their house and found her son's door off its hinges.

"Niou-sempai, we're dead meat, aren't we?"

"Pretty much, brattling."


	3. Day 3: Punishment

A/N: Third chapter in the After School series. I decied to make this a short series. About five chapters or so. Besides the first chapter, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I don't have anyone thank for this chapter.. This all came from my brain. Enjoy the randomness and everything else in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did then stuff like this would happen.

* * *

"Niou-sempai this is all your fault."

"My fault? What did I do? You're the one who crashed in to my door."

"Liar! You're the one that broke your own door! Not me!" Kirihara went to sling a little paint at his sempai but missed and hit the wall.

"Hey! No talking! I don't care who broke the door, but both of you are getting punished!" Niou's mother scolded the two.

Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering what happened since the last chapter. Well, Niou's mother thought that the two of them needed to be punished for breaking a piece of property that she helped to pay for. She then called Kirihara's mother and the other women agreed that Kirihara needed to be punished along with Niou. So, on their only day off, the two of them had to paint a random house for charity. Charity isn't a bad thing. But, if you're the one that didn't cause any damage, like Kirihara, then it's worthless to do as a punishment…..Well, at least Kirihara thinks so.

"This really is your fault Niou-sempai," Kirihara whispered when the elder's mother left to supervise another part of the building.

"Once again, it's not my fault," Niou splattered a little paint across his kouhai's face.

The two continued painting until Kirihara became bored. He found a smaller brush and began painting a message across his wall.

"Go bite a tree?" Niou read after seeing the message and Kirihara gave a nod. "That's retarded. Now this is a better message."

Niou found his own small brush and painted a message on his wall.

"Go kiss someone vertically?" Kirihara read, thought for a minute, and then replied," I don't get it."

"It's not supposed to make sense," Niou threw his brush down and plopped down onto the ground.

"Ah. No wonder I don't understand it. After all, I have two years of nonsense experience," Kirihara also plopped down next to his sempai, fiddling with his paintbrush.

"You got that from that short Seigaku freshman, didn't you?"

"Echizen?"

"No, the annoying freshman."

"That's still Echizen."

"Whatever you say, brattling."

….

"Hey, Niou-sempai, you know what would be really cool? If this whole building spontaneously combusted," Kirihara laughed at the thought of the building burning with his sempai's (evil) mother inside it.

"Depends, are we inside the building?" Niou asked a little interested in Kirihara's "cool" thought.

"Nope. We're about twenty feet away in lawn chairs, eating popcorn, and laughing."

"I like your style brattling, but your only problem is the lawn chair part. We need comfy chairs. Much more comfortable," Niou reasoned, and Kirihara could only agree. Comfy chairs were comfy," Now let's play I Spy."

"Niou-sempai, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I Spy something stupid."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It is if you're in my position."

"Less talky and more worky!" a certain mother poked her head in the room and saw that the two middle school students weren't working.

Niou and Kirihara scrambled to stand and grab their large brushes and begin to paint again. The two continued to work until they were sure the mother had left the room.

"Niou-sempai, I think we should do a little dance," Kirihara suggested.

"Don't tell me you want to make a little love after that," Niou said painting another section of his wall," I'm going to tell you know, I don't flow that way."

"SEMPAI!"

Before Niou know it, Kirihara had splattered paint all over his t-shirt. Niou looked over his shoulder at a red-eyed Kirihara. Kirihara looked particularly evil at that moment. They were about to go into another one of their famous staring contest when Niou got a certain look on his face. A certain look that spelt trouble all over his face.

"Oh it's on, brat," Niou scooped up a small amount of pain and threw it at the red-eyed demon. The paint that Niou had thrown at Kirihara had landed all over Kirihara's head, his shirt and some of it landed on the floor.

Kirihara, not wanting to lose to his sempai, decided to be the responsible one and dump the whole galleon paint can on Niou. The reason he's responsible here is because he dumped the paint can that they were using to paint the walls with….Which happens to be green. Niou, being the irresponsible one, dumped a galleon of paint of Kirihara. The color of that paint was-

"Pink?!" Kirihara shouted after clearing the paint from his eyes," Sempai, you're just evil."

"Actually, I prefer trickster but evil will work too," Niou smirked at his little kouhai.

While Niou was talking about his preferences, Kirihara opened another can of pink paint and swung it so the paint would come out and hit his sempai. Niou, expecting this, managed to duck in time and only get a small amount of pink paint in his hair. In response to this terrible occurrence, Niou opened a container of neon pink paint and threw it at Kirihara. Kirihara, not expecting this because he cannot predict things like Niou, was now covered in pink and neon pink paint. While Niou was only covered in green and a little pink.

Before anymore paint could be thrown, opened, or eaten, Niou's mother decided to make a third appearance.

"What have you two done?" she asked, walking in to the now very messed up room. Covering green and white walls was masses of pink," This room was supposed to be a little boys room. I can't believe you two. Kirihara, you are in so much trouble when you get home!" Niou's mother then proceeded to stomp out of said messed up room.

"Hey, Niou-sempai," Niou looked over at his kouhai," I think your mom is a little messed up in the head. She thinks I'm her son."

"She's most likely having her monthly," Niou deduced then was hit in the head by a high heeled shoe.

"I HEARD THAT MASAHARU!"

"Defiantly on her monthly."

Clonk.

"Sempai? Are you okay? Hey, Niou-sempai stop acting like you're passed out. You're really scaring me. Sempai?! SEMPAI!"

* * *

A/N: Oo, cliffhanger. What happened to Niou? Who knows. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	4. Day 4: Rest

A/N: Possibly the most serious thing I'll ever write on fanfiction...But it also has some crack. I enjoyed writing this though. One more chapter and a possible epilogue. I also realized something. I love writing about Niou and Kirihara. Those two (for me) are hilarious togethor. So, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own Prince of Tennis then stuff like this would happen.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry too much about your sempai, Kirihara-kun. He's going to be just fine. Just a couple days of rest and he'll be back on his feet. Good day," the doctor left the Niou family house.

When Niou's mother had found out that she had caused her son to pass out, she was devastated. She had wondered why she did that to her baby. Then she remembered what Niou had said about her then got over it. Then she realized her son was in pain and stated to care again.

Meanwhile, Kirihara had been deeply worried about his sempai. I mean, wouldn't you be worried if your sempai suddenly dropped after getting hit in the head by an extremely high-heeled shoe? Though Niou was lucky. The silver haired boy didn't have a concussion. He only had a rather large bump on the back of his head from where the shoe had hit him.

Now, Kirihara was over at Niou's house in his room, keeping his sempai company. Fortunately, a certain mother had fixed the trickster's door from the "accident", if you can call purposely running and jumping onto your door an accident.

"Hey, sempai, buchou said he'd come and visit after he ran a couple errands," Kirihara flipped Niou's computer chair around so he was sitting in it backwards.

"Really? No Hiroshi?" Niou asked and Kirihara shook his head 'no' to Yagyuu," I don't blame him though." Silence. Then," If only Sanada was there yesterday when we were throwing paint around."

"Yeah...Though I don't think pink is fukubuchou's color. Green looks pretty good on him. I'm not too sure about orange though," Kirihara continued to ramble on about colors and his fukubuchou in them.

"BRAT! Just stop right there. I know you love fukubuchou, but you don't need to declare what colors you love to see him in," Niou taped over Kirihara's mouth to simply shut him up.

"I don't like fukubuchou! I'm straight!" Kirihara shouted after he ripped the tape off, causing pain across his mouth and Niou added in a 'Sure you are'," I don't get why you pick on me all the time. It's not like there aren't other people to trick, pick, or throw paint on."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that threw paint at me first."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"KIRIHARA NIOU NEEDS PEACE AND QUITE, AND YOU"RE NOT HELPING BY YELLING!" Niou's mom burst threw the door and started shaking Kirihara senseless.

"Mommy, I see pretty birdies," Kirihara's head was slightly spinning in circles.

"I can't believe you broke my door," Niou looked over the damage his mother caused," Remind me to never mess with a women on her monthly."

"Do you WANT a matching lump on your head?" Niou shook his head violently in the "no" direction," I can't believe kids these days. They have no respect for their mothers." Niou's mother left, rambling, as she went to call someone to fix her son's door. Again. Though it was her fault. Again. No wonder Niou thinks his mother is on a constant monthly.

"Hey brattling, I know what we should do when I can get out of here," Niou said after Kirihara gained his sanity back," We should so go to a recreational basketball game and yell retarded things at the refs." Kirihara gave his sempai a questioning look. "Come on, it'll be fun. Yelling at them for making retarded calls and such. We'll have a blast."

"Can I cover them with paint?" Niou gave a nod to the question, "Will you buy me a Lazy Town DVD if I go?"

Before he answered, Niou noticed something that ought to be pointed out," You know, we haven't talked about preschool shows in a long time."

"I know, we haven't mentioned it for a whole chapter. What is the authoress thinking?" Kirihara and Niou then forgot the last few sentences because the authoress said so.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Niou-sempai, what were we doing?"

"I don't know brattling. Maybe we were getting ready to-"Niou started but this time Kirihara tapped Niou's mouth shut.

"I don't want to hear about the weird things you want to do, sempai," Kirihara threw the tape across the room. Not a smart move on his part because Niou tore the tape off his mouth.

"Well you know what I think about your not wanting to hear what I want to say it's a load of-"

We'll leave the rest of what Niou said to your imagination. Let's just say it was so bad that, when Yukimura arrived, he assigned Niou enough laps to last him a lifetime. That's the story and we're sticking to it.


	5. Day 5: Begin Again

A/N: Alright, here's the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope anyone that read this story enjoed it as much as I did. I definatly had an interesting time writing this. I actually didn't have an idea for this until I remembered the last time I went to a bowling alley. From there, I created ideas and built a story from this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I owned the Prince of Tennis, stuff like this would happen.

* * *

"Niou-sempai, I don't why this is the first thing we have to do after you got better I thought we were going to a basketball game."

"Shut up brattling! I thought this would be even more hilarious then yelling at refs."

As you can see, our two "heroes" are arguing. Niou, after getting "better", decided that they weren't going to a basketball game that day. Instead, they were going to go sky diving. Unfortunately, they weren't eighteen so they couldn't legally jump out of a plane. Niou had also wanted to moon the police, but Kirihara had complained that they would get in trouble and threatened to tell Yukimura. That had shut him up. So, Niou had finally decided on bowling, though Kirihara wasn't too thrilled about the bowling part.

"And how exactly is bowling going to be funnier then yelling at refs?" Kirihara countered. The two of them were waiting for an employee to return with their bowling shoes.

"There's a lot of fun things you can do at a bowling alley besides bowl, brat. You'll just have to wait and see," Niou drummed his fingers against the counter. Kirihara continued to nag him about having fun at a bowling alley.

Finally, the guy came back with their shoes. The two put them on and made their way to their designated lane. That's where the fun begins.

"Okay, brat, watch and learn," Niou picked up his bowling ball and proceeded to walk up towards the lane. He brought his arm back and on the return swing, at the last second, he twisted his wrist so the ball would go into the lane next to them.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" a mother shouted at the trickster.

"Sorry, I swung too fast and my arm moved on its own," Niou rubbed the back of his head, trying to make them believe in him. They did and Niou bowled his frame," Your turn brat."

Kirihara went up to the ball wrack, picked up his ball, and swung back like his sempai. Except this time he swung back at an angle and release too early, thus sending the ball into the waiting area for the people to their right.

"I'm sorry, I had a weak grip," Akaya, being the cute and adorable one, had immediate trust in their neighbors. Kirihara finished up his frame and the torture continued.

This time, for Niou's turn, he threw the ball when another person was getting ready to bowl. He even made to sure that the ball landed heavy when it came down, throwing his neighbor's concentration off. The man ended up missing the pin that would give him a spare.

Their crazy antics continued up until the second to last frame, when Kirihara "forgot" to stop running when he threw the ball. The boy had slide down the whole lane until he hit the pins. The manager of the place warned them that if they did anything else, beside bowl, that they would get kicked out of the alley, though that didn't stop the trickster.

"Alright, brattling, here's the plan. We run and slide down the alley way on our stomachs on three. 1…..2…..3!!!" the two of them ran but before they could slide down the alley, their mothers jumped out of no where and landed in front of them.

"Hey, Niou-sempai?"

"Yeah, brattling?"

"You think we're in trouble?"

"Oh yeah."

"Run away and scream?"

"Sounds good right now."

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

Never had the two boys run so fast in their entire lives.


	6. Day 6: the Basketball Epilogue

A/N: Here's the promised epilogue and basketball game part I (sort of) promised. Definatly thanks to my brother's basketball team and the stupid refs at that game. Due to them, I created an idea for this story. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I owned Prince of Tennis, then things like this would happen.

* * *

After serving out their punishment of seemingly endless weekends filled with chores, Kirihara and Niou finally managed to go to their basketball game. Their high school basketball game that they had said they were going to many weeks ago. It just so happened that Kamio was at that game, too. It only made their plans even better for that game. Oh happy days for the two Rikkaidai boys, but, for the Fudomine boy, it was only going to get worse.

Making sure to pick a wonderful seat behind the Fudomine boy, our "heroes" took their seats and settled in for an interesting game. The game was between two Tokyo teams, the Rikkai boys couldn't go to any basketball games in Kanagawa due to their bowling fiasco, and they didn't really care what teams they were. Their only thoughts were that why Kamio was there. Fudomine defiantly wasn't one of the teams playing, and, as far as they knew, Kamio didn't like basketball. Then they got over it when the game started.

The game had an intense first three quarters. The score never left a two or three point difference between the teams. Also, as the game progressed into the fourth, and last, quarter, more people showed up and the seats around the three tennis boys filled up. When the trickster and his accomplice were sure their section was filled enough that they would be noticed, they began operation 'Kick Kamio Out'.

First, one of the referees made a call against the home team. Niou straitened up in his seat and shouted behind Kamio," What the heck!! My grandmother makes better calls then you!" Niou ducked behind Kamio after shouting his comment.

From Kirihara's point of view, the ref looked up in Kamio's direction and glared at him. Kamio didn't pay any attention to it because he didn't know that Niou had ducked down. The red head boy had thought the ref was glaring at the trickster.

When the ref looked away, Niou moved back into his original spot.

At the next call, against the visiting team, Kirihara moved behind Kamio and shouted," How did travel?! The guy never moved from his place!!" Kirihara also ducked behind Kamio.

"Sir, I just make the calls. If you have a problem then you can leave the building," the referee shouted up to Kamio. Kamio, not quite understanding what was happening, just ignored the man.

Kirihara also returned to his seat when the game continued on its merry way.

When the game went to its last two minutes, one home player kept grabbing the visiting team's member's arms, thus giving him several fouls. This was the big finale.

On his last foul when he was fouled out, both Niou and Kirihara shouted," What are you thinking?! That wasn't a foul!" And, as you can all probably guess, they hid behind Kamio.

The ref made his way up into the stand, pulled Kamio out of the stands, and threw him out of the gym. Poor Kamio didn't understand why he was being sent out, but he knew one thing. He was going to get revenge on Niou and Kirihara.

"Man, sempai, did you see his face?"

"No duh, brattling."

"Sempai, do you think he'll come after us?"

"Nah, I don't think he's smart enough."

The trickster and his kouhai then bumped into two other objects and they backed up a couple feet to get away from the objects.

"Not smart enough, eh?" Kamio asked. The two had run into Tetsu and Sakurai of the Fudomine team. The rest of the Fudomine team was also there with them.

"Run sempai?" Kirihara asked.

"Yea," Niou replied.

The two began to back up again but ran into two other people.

"Oh, you'll be running for a long time," Yukimura, their buchou, said smiling one of his all-knowing smiles with Sanada by his side.

"Not to mention the two of you will be grounded until you're both in college," Niou's mother said with Kirihara's mother beside her.

"Oh crap."

"We're dead."

"Oh, and Niou," Niou looked over at Yukimura," You'll never be watching Akaya again."

* * *

E/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this. Expect more stories from me in the future. And, possibly, a couple more multi chapter fics. Although, I think I'm more of a one-shot writer. 


End file.
